chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Guide by Nankho
Chronicles of Herenvale(CoH) is a browser based RPG with gameplay ranging from Single Player to PVP. There are 3 main focuses of play, Questing (single player), Raiding (cooperative competition), and PVP. Your character can participate in any of these activities, depending on your progress in the game. To customize your character there are 4 main stats and 2 resource pool stats. The 4 main stats are Strength, Speed, Knowledge, and Fortitude which can affect your performance in Questing and in PVP. The 2 resource pool stats are Energy and Stamina both are used like fuel to determine how many things you can do per game session. The 2 resource stats regenerate at a rate of 1 point for every 3 minutes or 20 points/hour, both pools are refilled upon the completion of a level. There are also 2 forms of money in the game Gold and Platinum. Gold is the in game free currency which allows you to buy some items from the market. Platinum is the Premium Currency in the game which allows the purchase of the best items in the game, Platinum is generated in game but is also purchasable with real money. --- The Guide will first describe each of the gameplay systems. '' 1.) Questing (Single Player) Questing is basically following the linear storyline of CoH, organized into Books and Chapters. To begin questing just select the Quests button, and you will be taken to where you left off, or to Book 1 Chapter 1. From there you will see a Red Star, which indicates your current available quest. The activities you can perform in Quests are directly influenced by your players current stats, and the activities cost Energy to perform. Stamina is not involved in questing. The Main point in following the storyline, is to open up access to content. Some examples of content you might wish to enable are; Ability to launch bosses, Each Book has an independent Market, Free Items (War Axe of Kragstaad, Slisk warclub), End of book Bosses (Corvinus, Valta, Marras), End of Book reward Gem (redeemable for 10 plat in the secret areas). Once you have opened a chapter you will see the activity you can perform. You will also see a health bar with a refill button, and a box describing the activity. There will also be an button located in the upper portion of the window with a price listed in energy. Generally only 1 stat is active at a time during a quest. All stats behave like weapons, and increasing the stat will increase your maximum "damage" to the activity. The one exception is Attacking, which also factors in your current equipped weapon damage. All activities have a base damage range of 5 (min) to 5 (max), as you increase your stat value, the maximum damage value will increase the most. The minimum damage is nearly unchanging, so the damage you will do during quests will vary greatly. Certain activities will cause you to receive Damage to your Quest HP, this damage is for questing only and can only be healed by using the "Refill" button. The least expensive "Refill" is the first one you see for 50gp. The price of the refill increases as you progress, but the rewards from questing scale with the cost so buying refills should never be an issue.' Note': if you are being cheap, even after the completion of Book 1 Chapter 1 (B1C1), you may return to it and refill for 50gp as long as you do not advance the quest level of Book 1 to adventurer.'' Increasing the damage you do to an activity, really has no benefit to your gameplay other than speeding up the completion of it, with a stat of 0 an activity may take 10 attempts to complete, but if the stat were 50 it might take only 4-5 attempts. But in the end you end up in the same place. The Types of Activities are as follows: (Thanks to ZeXes for the reminder) Strength : Attack(+ weapon damage), Smash Speed : Stalk, Chase, Dodge, Run, Climb Knowledge : Search and Talk Fortitude : Sneak, Travel, Camp The most common activity will be attacking, so a quest build would possibly focus more on Strength. Even though questing is single player, it is still important as all of the content in the game is unlocked by completing Quest line. Each Book can be redone by advancing the quest level of the book after completion. Note': Always start the Next Book BEFORE repeating the last. As the button to start the Next book is located in the last chapter of the current book. If you repeat a book, access to that button will disappear until you finish it again. ''2.) Raiding (Cooperative Competition) Raids are designed to be large battles, where a Raidmaster spends gold or platinum to "launch" a raid against a particular boss. Each boss raid lasts for around 72 hours, and many players can join the raid at the same time. The main attraction to doing raids are the rewards, as they are the most lucrative activity in the game to earn gold/craftys/platinum/items. However the XP gain from raiding is low. '''Your stats have no effect on raid performance. Raid performance/damage is done during a raid by "Attack"ing with one resource point or "Berserk"ing with additional resource points. Berzerks are simply a bunch of single attacks done automatically. Since the variance of any single attack is very wide, Berserks will look stronger than individual attacks because the collection of hits in a Berzerk will tend to hit your average damage rather than the extremes. Berzerks start out costing 5 resource points in Tier 1 raids, and maxing at 30 energy for any other energy raid and 20 stamina for a stamina raid. Each book has unique raid bosses each with different notable rewards/crafties: Book 1: (Note': Tier 1 bosses cannot be attacked by level 81 or higher, so you are on your own) : Barrg (energy), Drops: Eye of the Jackal (GUS), Reagents (Slisk Vanquisher Set) : Sorivun (stamina), Eye of the Jackal, Dark Sister, Reagents (Slisk Vanquisher Set) : Grax (stamina), Pieces of the Illumitasa Defender (neat looking shield) : Polidoras (energy), Pieces of the Arm of Polidoras (+ fort) : Corvinus (free/energy), Free Boss upon completion of Book 1, Red Ruby, 20k hp Book 2: : Morduun (energy), Pieces of the Gierdon Ultra Shot (GUS) : Nyx (stamina), GUS parts, Fiends Plate, Claws of Terror : Princess Valta (free/energy), Book 2 End Boss, Blue Sapphire, 200k hp Book 3: (''Note: must be above level 40 to join'') : Dorgar (energy), Runes to create the Worrock Armor set : Ssyth (stamina), Runes, Slisk fang and Slisk hide for the Slisk Vanquisher Item Set : Marras (free/energy?), Book 3 End Boss, Black Diamond, 800k hp ?? The Actual Damage done in a Raid is determined by the following system discovered by ''ZeXeS of the Kongregate ''server: Base Ally Damage (N) = (Weapon Damage Roll(WDR) x 2)/5 So for your First 5 Normal allies your damage Roll = N + N + N + N + N (Note: These are Individual Rolls) For the Second group of 5 Allies the Roll is not N it = N x 0.75 For the Third group of 10 Allies the Roll = N x 0.5 For the Fourth group of 10 the roll is weaker For the Fifth group of 70 its weaker again For the last group of 50 its the weakest All of the Plat Allies Roll like the first 5 so they = N The above is then totalled into a base total damage (BT). BT is then modified by any generals and Nemesis bonus into the Final Total (FT): So for 12% generals and 2% Nemesis you get FT = BT +( BT x 0.12) + (BT x 0.02) FT is used to determine Scroll damage and Equipped Item Bonus Damage(Item %). So your Big Boss Bash (BBB) total = FT + (FT x #(Scroll)) + (FT x Item %) Gold is based off of a 25-50% roll of FT. The system rolls every single ally one at a time and orders their weapons by MAX Damage. But the actual damage roll for each weapon based on its damage stats. Your Character will only do 1 point of damage in a raid if you have ANY Normal Allies, but if you have no Normal Allies, your character will do a Single Weapon Roll. So in the end what is an estimate of Normal Ally damage vs Platinum Allies? '''''150 Normal Allies = approximately 30 Platinum allies. So each addition of 30 plat allies will increase your Raid damage by 100%. So a fully allied player with 150 allies and 999 Plat allies will be about 3300% more powerful than a player with only 150 allies. So what is the most effective way to increase raid damage? Note: Scroll up for Raid Damage Formula Simple, Allies and loose weapons(1 per ally) in your inventory which the system will automatically allocate to your Allies. The easiest way to get 150 normal allies, is to join low level raids, then click each attacker one by one, and then invite all you can to be allies. This way they only have to click once to ally with you. Using this method you will have full normal allies in 3-5 days no chat spam. For Platinum Allies, a regular player can easily accumulate 50 plat by level 100 w/o raiding. Every 3 levels you gain 1 plat totalling 33 platinum by level 100. And by finishing Books 1 and 2 will net and additional 20 platinum. If you raid and MAX items, you should net a fair number of plat in 100 levels. You can also try for challenges to get the Platinum Awards. You will see the MOST difference in damage with the first 30 of any weapon you purchase. Once you pass 30, any additional weapons will only add neglible damage until you pass 150 weapons and the system starts equipping any Platinum allies you have directly. So how should you purchase weapons? In my opinion, I would first start with 150 War Hammers to get a weapon into every Allys hand. Then I would get 100 Kragspire Bolters to push out the War Hammers, the Bolters from 31-100 will do very little, but they are much cheaper than the Blades of Agony (BOA). Then I would get 30 BOA. And then finish with as many Slisk War Clubs as possible. If Mososh adds a Gold weapon better than the Slisk, I would lower Slisk to 30. If you believe the jump between War Hammers and Bolters is too great you can add intermediate steps of 30 x Gierdon Special, and 30 x Saber of the Mountain Wolf. After you fill all 150 slots with Slisk Warclubs, additional Slisk should start increasing damage quickly as they are now equipping the Plat allies. Note: Due to the nature of the game, there is a common problem when you buy weapons. If you raid immediately after buying them, your allies will not use them, unless you wait for some time first. To make them available immediately, just remove and re-equip any item this will force the database to register your weapon changes. How do i get the best Raid Loot? In order to get the best loot, you should follow the "Loot Helper" link underneath the attackers list during a raid. In the Loot helper you will see 3 categories: ---- Item Count: 0 - (5 = Maximum), damage needed is dependent on your characters level tier Max Item tier: None - (Legendary = Maximum), damage needed is dependent on your characters level tier Bonus level: 0 - (7 = Maximum), is a percentage of total Boss HP. ---- Any numbers listed under "damage to next", indicate how much damage you need to do to reach the next step. The number of loot items, quality and probablity of good items are all determined by the amount of damage that you do to the boss. These numbers change as you progress in level mapped to your Characters Level Tier: Tier 1 : Apprentice (levels 1-20),' Damage Needed for MAX Count/Tier' (2xMAX) - 5k Tier 2: Adventurer (levels 21-50), Damage Needed for 2xMAX - 25k Tier 3: Master (51-80), 2xMAX - 75k Tier 4: Legend (81+), 2xMAX - 200k The Bonus level '''is a modifier that improves the chance to receive better loot. To reach each bonus level you need to damage the boss a certain percentage: Bonus level 1 = '''1%, 2 = 2%, 3 = 3%, 4 =''' 4%', 5 =' 5%', 6 = '''10%', 7 = 15% of total Boss HP. There are also a few other modifiers which are Raidmaster, Max Damager, Raid Killer, and Scrolls. The affect of achieveing any of these is unknown, but (Raidmaster, Max Damager, Raid Killer) seem to be worth more than Scrolls. Finally Achieving all of the bonuses listed, NEVER guarantees any good loot. It is common to MAX OUT the Loot Helper and get only 2 grey, 2 green and a blue. ''3.) Battling and Challenges (PvP) '''Battling' The PvP system currently consists of one on one battles which are accessed via the "Heroes" Menu and any players profile. Battling can net some of the best XP ratios (1 - 3xp per point of Stamina) in the game. Losing only hurts your characters pride. In fact losing can still be a rewarding experience, as occasionally the loser will be awarded 1 xp for the loss. The main resource stat for PvP is Stamina. If you feel like battling continuously you never need to "watch" the battle, for once the battle screen is shown the battle is already over. If you want to see the outcome, click the name of the person you are battling, and then on their profile page look at their streak, if its anything other than 0, you lost. You may keep doing this until the target loses 8 times, after which they will "retire from the battlefield". Within the Battle system there are limits imposed to discourage griefing, even though there is no real penalty to losing. Since many new people may be offended by being killed over and over. Every player has a minimum target level they can attack: for players level 99 and under, you cannot attack any player 10 levels weaker than yourself. At level 100 you may attack players up to 20 levels weaker. At level 200 you may attack people 50 levels weaker. Finally, at level 250, you may attack a player 100 levels weaker. However, a lower level player can attack any higher level player they want. Challenges Beyond basic Battling, there is the"Challenge" system of competition where all challenge enabled players can fight. The goal is to be in the top 10 for the week in order to win Platinum. The Platinum awards are as follows: 1st(10 plat), 2nd(8 plat), 3rd(6 plat), 4th(4 plat), 5th(2 plat), and 6-10th(1 plat each). In the Challenge system you must first issue a challenge (5 Stamina cost), and then wait for your opponent to accept (5 stamina cost) the challenge. Then the rest of the fight functions like regular battling. If you win a challenge you are awarded with XP (8-12pts), some gold and +5 challenge score. If you lose you might get a point of xp and -3 to your challenge score. If you decline a challenge its -2 to your challenge score.' Challenges do not count towards any active streak, nor do losses count against any streak'. Arenas Are rooms that any player can buy with gold, to allow people to fight each other. The fights are the same as normal battling except they use energy instead of stamina. At the end of life of the arena the top 3 finishers are awarded a small prize in gold. The Arena Fights do not count towards any active streak. 'PvP Stats' For both Battling and Challenges, your stats are very important. Unlike questing which uses the Raw stats to determine your power, the PvP system generates composite stats from your main stats to conduct the battle. Your current PvP stats can be seen thru the "PvP stats" link under your avatar, on the main profile page. The current PvP stats are: Left Dmg, base damage of the weapon in your left hand Right Dmg, base damage of the weapon in your right hand Dmg Bonus, Strength / 8 rounded up, added to weapon damage Health, adds to Total Hit Points (Level, Fortitude) Abs bonus, (Armor x 10) / Level, lowers damage somewhat Dodge Rtg, Speed x 15, chance to dodge vs opponents Knowledge Hit Bonus, Knowledge / 7 (capped at 20%) Attk Bonus, Speed / 20, # of attacks vs opponents Speed Thanks to ZeXes for the formulas As you can see, all four of the main stats + the equipment you are using are important for success. At this time it seems that Speed is the most important stat, as it modifes both the # of attacks and the chance to dodge attacks, so its good for both Offense and Defense. Then Knowledge and Strength are good, since you need to hit and when you do hit, it should be better than a paper cut. ' Fortitude' seems to be the weakest stat as it only adds HP and most of your HP will come naturally from your Level. Also when you look at the heroes screen or a players profile, you will see colored icons which tell you the ballpark range of your opponents base stats (w/o weapons). The colors have the following meaning: Blue (0 - 25pts) Green (26 - 75pts) Yellow (76 - 150pts) Orange (151 - 250pts) Red (251+pts) --- ''4.) Guilds'' Guilds are player run teams, which compete in weekly competitions for Honor points and Guild Bank Platinum. Any Player can create a guild for 25k Gold, however a guild cannot participate in the contests until there are at least 5 members. A guild also chooses a Nemesis Boss, when members fight him they will receive a 2% damage bonus. The 2 weekly competitions available for guilds are, Raid Kills and Battles Won. The rewards for either are the same; 1st = 20 Plat and 5 Honor,' 2nd' = 15 Plat and 4 Honor, 3rd = 10 Plat and 3 Honor,' 4th' = 8 Plat and 2 Honor,' 5th' = 6 Plat and 1 Honor, 6th to 10th = 2 Plat and 1 Honor. So if a guild were to win both competitions, that guild would get 40 Plat and 10 Honor. The Platinum won in competition goes into a Guild Bank, with which the Guild Master can summon Stamina Raids. No one other than the guildmaster can see the Guild Bank. ''5.) Crafting'' The crafting system allows for the creation of many preset valuable items. The most notable items being the Gierdon Ultra Shot (GUS) and the Slisk Vanquisher Item set armor (see Library button in game). To obtain crafting materials (craftys), you need to raid. Craftys are considered very rare drops. They ususally require MAX item quality and a few bonus levels. However there have been reports of craftys dropping with only 3/Rare enabled but the author has only seen them with a minimum of 4/Epic enabled. Even if you manage to obtain all of the reagents/runes/parts needed, you must also reach the required level. The lists of which bosses drop what are in the'' 2.) Raiding (Cooperative Competition)'' section. To reach the crafting menu go to Profile > View detailed profile > Crafting tab. There you will see th3 Crafting Recipes and the current inventories of crafting items you possess for each one. '' Note: the +#s for Stamina and Energy are REFILLS, not permanent.'' Category:Player made Guides